Every Breath You Take
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: Songfic about my favourite Fairy Tail darlings. With The Police's awesome "Every Breath You Take", 2nd chapter Amy MacDonald's "A Wish For Something More", 3rd Die Ärzte - "Wie Es Geht", lyrics translated. WARNING: MUSHY FLUFF!
1. Every Breath You Take

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, and I do not intend to pretend to own it.

* * *

¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º©** Every Breath You Take ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨  
**

He had not told her, but in secret, he cared for her more than for anyone else. Ever since he had met her that day, he admired her. For her beauty, for her high spirits, for her whole character, and for her strength. For that grin curving her lips upwards when someone made a joke. For the frown when someone did something dumb. For the scared expression when they were in danger and he had to hold back so as not to take her into his arms, holding her tight and telling her that everything would be okay. And for that special smile that she sometimes showed, enchanting her whole face and making her look like a true fairy. Every time she smiled like that, he knew his reason to fight, his reason to be strong. And when that smile, on top of that, was directed to him, his heart beat so fast that he worried about it bursting out of his chest.

_Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you _

Not that he had time to worry, though, because every time he saw that smile his mind just went blank, leaving nothing but happiness.

In the beginning, he had thought it was just a stupid crush, nothing to worry about – even if he had thought that he was immune to these kinds of things. He had thought it would go away with time, when he discovered more and more of her flaws that would show him clearly how imperfect she was. Her emotionality, for example, making her weak in moments when she, as a fighter, should be strong. Her anxieties and fears, preventing her from being brave when they needed her to be. Her childish behaviour when she should be mature and adult. All this was supposed to show him that indeed, she was not perfect and he should get his thoughts the heck away from her. Because that was just not how he was.

_Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you _

But as time went by and he noticed these little signs of imperfection, it only made him love her more. Her being emotional and being able to show it was no weakness. It was strength, and many people he knew could learn from that. Most of the time when she was scared and anxious, he knew it was because he was reckless with himself and she only worried about him and their comrades, and even when she worried about herself, he knew it was justified and there was no need to forgive her that – even if he would forgive her _everything_. Besides, speaking of childish behaviour, he was one to talk. And he doubted that being this way made him look as cute as her. Every time she made that little pout, it made him want to laugh and hug her.

In short, his little stupid crush had grown to unconditional and absolute love, love that was so pure and undiluted that it seemed to him as if he was the happiest being on earth just by being beside her.

_Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

It made him want her to be his; it made him want to scream out loud that she should be with him, that they were made for each other. Couldn't she see that? Even he could see it, and he had never had such experiences. He should be dense and dumb, concerning these matters.

He knew that days of watching and longing would follow, of smiling in silence and waiting for her to realise. He would not push her into anything. He could wait, even if it hurt him. Because seeing her smile made it better. He would do his best to trigger that smile more often.

_Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you _

He would always be the one to watch over her. It was unwritten law, and everyone in the Guild knew it. Everyone but her, that is. But even she would come to realise one day, realise that they were just meant to be; as friends, as lovers.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face _

Until then, it had to be enough just daydreaming about the possibility. Picturing her face when he lay in bed, all alone in the darkness that was his mind sometimes and where even Happy could not reach him, imagining those beautiful brown eyes and the times he had touched her soft blonde hair, be it intentionally or just coincidentally. Dreaming of her, of them both, brought him to light again and made him endure the pain that was her momentary lack of knowledge, or ignorance. Because he knew that one day, it just had to happen. He could wait, as long as he could be just by her side.

_I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
_

It had to be her, no one else. His heart had known that since he had met her. He had just been blind to it.

_Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

And perhaps, at the moment, she was blind too.

But he would not rest until he had her realising, knowing that he had feelings for her that went beyond friendship. And until that day, he would enjoy that smile of hers, telling him of eventualities and giving him hope.

Because he would always love her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Aww, come on. I told you it was mushy.


	2. A Wish For Something More

¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ** A ****Wish For Something More **©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨

That idiot.

_Oh the sun is shining far too bright_

_For it to still be night_

That stupid, stupid idiot.

_Oh the air feels so cold_

_So cold and old_

_How can it be light_

Will he ever realise what I feel for him? That's probably the most unrealistic thing in the whole wide world. And how could he, anyway? He's never had any thing like a relationship, and the only thing that comes near to it was his friendship with Lisanna … well, let's not talk about that. It only makes me feel weird. I can't think about how everyone told me about them like they had been lovers; they had been kids, for God's sake! Not lovers!

But I'm getting carried away. I can't allow that. I won't embarrass myself in front of him, because our friendship is too important to me. I cannot afford to lose that, not when any chance to be together – like, _together_ together – is so far away that even the best spy-glass wouldn't let me see it. Friendship, yeah … it is important, and if he knew what feelings I had apart from that, he probably would only be irritated. In the best case. In the worst, he could just leave me and end our friendship … Wait, it's _that idiot_ I'm talking about. Perhaps he would only be irritated. But that could destroy everything. Which would be very, very bad.

_Oh let's take a walk outside_

_See the world__ through each other's eyes_

_I wish I was your only one_

Oh, that idiot. Why am I even so fascinated by him, anyway? He doesn't even have any sense of style at all (that scarf …!), his house is the biggest mess I've ever seen, and his unbelievably reckless behaviour almost makes me wish I'd never met him, for if something happened to him, I would … I don't know what I would do. I can't even think of a world without him, this idiot. Just the thought brings tears into my eyes, stupid tears. It's not like I don't trust him.

_I think you're beautiful but your hair is a mess_

_And your shoes are untied, but that's what I love best_

Yes, he's the biggest idiot I've ever seen. How, just how could I fall in love with him? I don't understand that; it'll be a mystery to me as long as I'll live. He's strong, yes, but he's also a full-blown idiot that seeks danger like a moth seeks light – one day I'll die of all that worrying about him. I know I shouldn't; but it's not like one could control this kind of feeling. If I could, I'd shoo it away like a fly. But I have the idea that, just like a fly, it would return to me every time.

_And I, I wish I was the one_

_You lonely, lonely son_

_And you looked at me that way_

Doesn't he see how I look at him? How I'm digging up my best smile just for him? Doesn't he notice all these glances …? Well, of course he doesn't. He's an idiot after all, and did I mention stupid?

I've never seen him with any kind of lovestruck look in his eyes, but I can imagine it. How I wish he'd look at me like that just once, and I'd be the happiest person on earth, I promise. Look at me like I'm not his friend but … more than that. But I don't think he will.

_I wish for long lingering glances_

_Fairytale romances every single day_

Yes, my life has been empty for so long. With my mother, it had been easier. But I had never had friends, real friends who didn't work for my father. And since Mother's death, there hadn't been anything to keep me from looking for something real, something like … him. He barged into my life like a hurricane, carried me away and took me to places I'd never seen before. Places I had never even dreamed of. He was the first friend I ever had, and the first person I fell in love with, even if it seems strange. He's not my type at all. And I always thought that falling in love was like BAM! and that's it.

It hadn't been like that at all. Sneaky scarf-wearing idiot that he was, he came into my life and stole my heart, part after part, one after another. And now he's got me sighing like a stupid dreamer, looking after him longingly like I was completely silly.

_And you look at me and say_

_I'm your best friend every day_

_But I wish for something, wish for something more_

And the worst of it was, he didn't even notice anything. How my heart beat faster every time our hands brushed against each other. How my face went crimson every time he smiled at me. How I felt like having a major lump in my throat when he did something cute, like, telling me how he liked me – as a friend. I couldn't hear enough of that, even though it made me a bit sad. I wanted more than friendship; I wanted to kiss him, to run my hand through his hair and feel if it's as soft as it looks like, to hold his hand and be by his side, as his girlfriend.

His girlfriend. That sounds incredibly stupid.

_Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend_

_How I wish for something, wish for something more_

I don't think he'll ever realise. And I won't go any further with my signs. I won't tell him, ever. Because most likely he won't return my love for him, not in that way. It could destroy everything we've gained in our friendship so far.

_Oh the grass is so green_

_But I can't see anything past your eyes_

I really have to get rid of this feeling. I'm feeling sick; why did nobody ever tell me that these infamous butterflies in one's stomach feel like suffering from gastro-enteritis? Butterflies my panties! And my serious concentration problems won't get better anytime soon, too. I only see _him_, everywhere I look it's only that idiot with his idiotic smile and these idiotic eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning any second.

_I'm fixated on your smile_

_Your cherry lips make life worthwhile_

And these lips that make me want to kiss them, and none too gently. Sometimes I catch myself staring at them when he says something, just to see them move, thinking about how it would feel to touch them with my own. That's not only embarrassing, that's simply stupid. I'm glad that nobody seems to notice – which, unfortunately, means that he himself doesn't notice anything either. But that's good, isn't it? He's just who he is, and I don't think it's his way to fall in love. He's just not like that, and that's the person I fell in love with anyway, isn't it?

_I'm thinking these things_

_What I'm trying to say is_

_Life gets in my way_

_Every single day_

Why, just why can't fate just grant me that one wish? It's not like I wish for a pot of gold, or ever-lasting youth, or extraordinary fighting skills. I just wish that he was able to return my love, that's all. Nothing more. Just making that stupid dragon slayer idiot fall in love with me.

_And I, I wish I was the one_

_You lonely, lonely son_

_And you looked at me that way_

_I wish for long lingering glances_

_Fairytale romances every single day_

_And you look at me and say_

_I'm your best friend every day_

_But I wish for something, wish for something more_

_Oh, I love you like a friend but let's not pretend_

_How I wish for something, wish for something more …_


	3. Wie Es Geht

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Fairy Tail nor the lyrics of this song.

**Author's note: **Please don't be scared - I've translated the lyrics as I went. If you want, you can listen to it (I strongly recommend it). I just thought it fits so well …

* * *

¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© **Wie Es Geht – How It Works **©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨

Erza's head fell onto the tabletop with a loud thump.

"Erza?" Mirajane asked, softly putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder who just shook her head where it lay.

"I can't stand that anymore," she groaned.

Gray, who sat there with his arms behind the back of his neck and a bored expression, showed a small grin. He knew all too well about what his guild comrade was talking. They all knew it, without exception. Even Gazille knew. Even Wendy.

Mirajane smiled one of her way-too-beautiful-smiles and looked at where the objects of their attention were seated. "I know what you mean," she said. "Someone should give them a little push, that's what I think."

Erza's head shot up from its place and she looked at the white-haired beauty with a fierce glance. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Gray said with a wink of his hand, which made Lluvia, seated next to him, flinch in surprise. "She means _someone_ has to tell them how things are, or we'll all go puking every day as a habit."

Mirajane chuckled. "That's not quite what I said," she told him. "Perhaps not telling them, just … showing them, in a careful way."

"Careful?" Erza flared up, just at the moment when Lisanna arrived at their table.

"What is it?" the girl asked curiously.

"_Them,_" Cana sighed from her barrel some feet away, and the blonde let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah. _Them._" She knew about them like all the others did, and really, she was glad they seemed to have found each other. But … at the same time she was a bit sad. Firstly because she could not help worrying that her deep friendship with Natsu was beyond restoration after her return from Edolas, and secondly because they both just didn't notice each other's longing. But everyone else did. It made her gloomy.

Lisanna winced when Erza stood up – that means, she jumped up so suddenly that her chair landed on its back.

"Um, Erza? What's the matter?" Gray asked cautiously, but the redhead just showed a demonic grin that made him shudder.

"Watch and learn," she sang.

* * *

_Ich schau dich an un__d du bist unbeschreiblich schön – I look at you and you are beautiful beyond description  
Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn – I could sit here forever and just look at you_

He could look at her all day – if he was not scared as hell that she could notice. Watch the way her hair whirled around her head when she moved and the way her eyes shone when she listened to someone's talking. The way she smiled her oh so pretty smile, and the way her form-fitting top clung to her – uh, perhaps he should stop that.

_Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehn – But suddenly you stand up and you want to go_

He had to stop staring anyways. She was just about to leave the Guild building, flashing him and the others one last smile before she turned towards the door. He noticed it was already late – probably he should go to bed as well. Would keep him from staring.

"She's going home," Happy remarked sadly, and Natsu smiled softly. He was not the only person who missed her every time she went away.

_Bitte geh__ noch nicht – Please don't go just yet  
Ich weiß es ist schon spät – I know it's already late  
Ich will dir noch was sagen – I want to tell you something  
Ich weiß nur nicht wie es geht – I just don't know how it works_

How he wished to just call out for her and tell her everything … but that was not an option. He wanted to stop her, but what should he say? "Please stay because I'm head over heels in love with you and can't stand being without you for just one second?"

Ha, ha. Day of a hundred jokes. Even if it was not a serious risk, a risk he did not want to take – he had never felt like this before, and who knew what would come out of his mouth if he opened it to tell her?

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier – Stay here for a bit longer  
Und schau mich nicht so an – and don't look at me like that  
Weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann – because otherwise most certainly I can't say anything at all_

Who could assure him that he would not be at a serious loss for words if she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and waited for him to say something? He didn't know how to say such things. He had never done so before, never even considered doing something like that. To him, it was just weird. And scared the heck out of him.

_Ich weiß selber nicht was los ist – I don't know what's going on myself  
Meine Knie werden weich – my knees are getting weak  
Im Film sieht es so einfach aus – it looks so easy in the movies  
Jetzt bin ich kreidebleich – now I'm chalky-white  
Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll – I don't know what to say  
Mein Gott jetzt gehst du gleich – my God, you're going now_

"Lucy!"

Every conversation in the room subsided. The laughter stopped. All eyes were becoming directed on Erza momentarily standing built in the middle of the room. And anyone in here could tell she was freakin' _furious_.

Lucy froze with her hand reached out for the door. She looked back at her companion with wide eyes, guessing about whether she should just run or stay and try to find out what she had done wrong, since nothing occurred to her.

"W-What is it?" she asked hesitantly, deciding for the latter.

The frown that furrowed her redheaded friend's brow was so deep it looked like Lucy was on her best way to getting killed now, and at the same time and even more worrisome, she wore a mischievous grin. Lucy suppressed a shudder of fear as Erza spoke again.

"Come. Here."

Lucy gulped. Should she do as her "friend" said – commanded –, or was now the time to turn and run for her life? But since she knew the armoured woman, she knew running was of no use. Sooner or later she would get her anyway …

She made some hesitant steps towards the woman everyone just called "Titania" (yes, running was really useless), and caught Natsu's worried glance from somewhere behind the S-class mage. _Oh shit – if he's worried, then –_

"Gray!" Erza called as she grabbed Lucy's wrist. "You know what to do, right?"

Lucy broke out in cold sweat by seeing that same devilish smirk on the ice mage's face who now stood up and came towards her. To Lucy, he looked like a predator at that moment – not that Erza was any better.

"What are you – hey!"

Natsu, who had made some steps forward so as to prevent Gray from grabbing Lucy's arm, jumped in surprise when Erza's attention – and hence her demonic super death glare – was now directed to him.

"You!" she boomed and took him by the neck as if he were a puppy that had to be taught some manners. "You go with me!"

"Hey! Leave it! What are you – Erza!"

But no matter how he struggled, he did not get free and had to watch helplessly how Gray started dragging Lucy across the room. And then Erza started to do the same with him, in the exact same direction.

_Bitte geh noch nicht – Please don't go just yet  
B__leib noch ein bisschen hier – stay here for a bit longer_

"Where are you taking me? There's only the storage room –"

"Exactly," she said. And her smirk really scared him.

He heard Mirajane chuckle from somewhere behind them. "Oh my."

"What –?"

That was when he saw Gray pushing Lucy into the room in which Mirajane stored all their supplies. He heard a pained cry and was about to flare up with rage at the black-haired ice mage when Erza let go of his neck. "Relax," she smirked. "You'll have enough time to … examine her."

Natsu wanted to turn his head towards her and ask her what the heck they were doing, but she did not let him. With one forceful stroke, she shoved him right into the same room. Completely taken by surprise, he almost somersaulted into the storage room and only heard the door slam shut behind him.

_I__ch muss dir noch was sagen – I have to tell you something  
N__ur die Worte fehlen mir – only I'm at a loss for words_

"Ouf!"

"Kyaaa!"

His relief at landing on something soft instantly changed to horror as he came to stare right in Lucy's surprised face below him. At the same time, he noticed the clicking sound of the door's lock being turned around.

"Sorry, sorry!" he stammered and jumped off her immediately. His face had a nice little blush by now, but without thinking, he offered her a hand to get up. When she took it, a spark similar to electricity went through both of them and Natsu almost jerked his hand back. He was well aware of the contact … and their closeness. Not that they had never stood together like this, but now was something different. They were alone in this room …

When she stood, he noticed she was blushing as well. Probably from anger, he thought and quickly let go of her hand. She turned her face away and pretended to brush off her clothes, a move that reminded him of embarrassment – but why should she be embarrassed?

"So then," a muffled voice came through the closed door, and Natsu walked towards it with clenched fists. Not only that they had quasi kidnapped them and locked them in, but they had also hurt Lucy, and he would not forgive them.

"Let us out!" Natsu commanded, but only laughter was heard from the other side of the door.

_Bitte geh__ noch nicht – Please don't go just yet  
I__ch weiß es ist schon spät – I know it's already late_

"Now none of you both can just walk away like you always do," they heard Erza's voice and looked at each other in confusion.

Lucy shrugged and made a face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You stay in there until you grabbed each other and – " Gray started but was interrupted by a softer voice.

"Until you made things up amongst yourselves." They heard a giggle from Mirajane as she finished her sentence. "No running away now."

"Bullshit!" Natsu cursed, but he just could not prevent his face from getting red as a ripe tomato. "There's nothing to be made up here! Let us out of here or I'll burn that freakin' door down to ashes!"

"Oh, you can make up as much as you like, nobody'll disturb you," Gray stated dryly. "Go ahead. You can start with burning Lucy's clothes off …"

"Shut your freakin' trap!" Natsu shouted, enraged now. A quick glance sideways told him that Lucy's face was even redder than his was about to become. He felt sorry for her, but taking her in his arms would probably be terribly counterproductive now. "Quit your stupid childish games and let us outta here!"

"If you burn that door now you'll be out of active duty for a month," a new voice joined the ruckus outside, and Natsu froze in horror.

"Grandpa!" he exclaimed and stared at the door. "You can't do that! Don't tell me you're joining that crap!"

Makarov laughed. "I, too, am unwilling to watch you two anymore. You're making us all sick. Just tell each other and we let you out."

"Tell what?" Lucy shouted and went ahead of him to bang at the door. "Just what do you want us to do?"

_I__ch will dir noch was sagen – I want to tell you something  
I__ch weiß nur nicht wie es geht – I just don't know how it works_

"Well … you two dumbasses," Gray sighed. "You know so well what we want you to do. Just confess to each other, seal it with a kiss and –"

"You have to realise your feelings. We all know it, so it's not as much of a secret as you may probably think," Mirajane interrupted the ice mage again. "Just tell each other and get together. Dear, you are so annoying."

Hearing such a thing from Mira who was always so calm really surprised them. But what surprised them more, actually, what was she was saying. What they all were saying. It really seemed they knew, and oh, that was just so horrible.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Lucy's voice shivered. She stared at the door with wide eyes.

"We're talking about you fools in love with each other and so blind that it's freaking us out," Erza stated.

"N-No!" Lucy yelled. "There's no such thing!"

Erza snorted. "Of course there is. Just confess. We'll be quiet from now."

_Wie es geht – How it works_

"That's not true!" Tears welled up in her eyes while Natsu just stared at the door in speechless terror.

No answer.

_Wie es geht – How it works_

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and turned around without really facing him. "Tell them it's not true! They're wrong, yes?"

_Wie es geht – How it works_

Natsu gulped. He could lie now and everything would be fine … or wouldn't it? He would hate himself for his weakness for the rest of his life, but at least he would have kept his secret, and that was important ...

Or would he not?

_Ich dachte immer dass es leicht wär – I always thought it was easy  
I__ch dachte immer, das ist doch kein Problem – I always thought that's no problem  
Je__tzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange – now I'm sitting here like a bunny before a snake  
Und ich fühl__ mich wie gelähmt – and I'm feeling like I'm paralysed_

And it dawned on him. They really knew. There was no going back –

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted frantically.

_Ich muss es sagen – I have to say it  
I__ch weiß nur noch nicht wie – I only just don't know how  
I__ch muss es dir sagen – I have to tell you  
J__etzt oder nie – now or never_

"Yes," he said silently and forced his eyes up to look at her. At his saying, she gave a quick glance as if she was confirming herself of something.

He cleared his throat, but his voice was hoarse like hell when he uttered the probably most difficult words of his life.

"They are right."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"At least when it comes to me."

He did not know where he was taking that courage from. It was just there, and as he had found a starting point, they seemed to bubble up from the depths of his heart, as if they wanted out now. He felt a certain relief, too. Even if these words could destroy everything … they were the truth. He just could not lie to her.

_Bitte geh noch nicht – Please don't go just yet  
A__m besten gehst du nie – at best you don't ever go_

Lucy looked stunned, as if she had just been backhanded, and remained silent as she stared at him wide-eyed. But he needed to go on. He needed it.

"There is something I have to tell you. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, or destroying our friendship –"

A snort came from outside, followed by a hissed "Shhh!". Natsu did not care anymore. He had to say it now. Taking one deep breath, he made two steps in her direction and stopped in front of her. Her flushed face seemed so cute, he did not know why that occurred to him now.

_Ic__h hab's dir schon so oft gesagt – I've told you already so often  
I__n meiner Fantasie – in my imagination_

_This is so wrong_, he thought. But he could not change anything. It was how he felt, and it needed to get out now.

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier__ – Stay here for a bit longer  
B__itte geh noch nicht – please don't go just yet_

He realised that this, really, was the very reason they were in here. Outside, she could have run away. He did not know what she would do now. He just hoped the others would let her out if she wanted to get away from him, after this was over.

_W__as ich versuche dir zu sagen – what I'm trying to tell you_

"You know, it's already for quite a long time that I'm feeling this way, and –"

Today was just not the day for him to finish his sentences.

Lucy's eyes were still wide and her mouth gaped ever so slightly, making him want to kiss her. But that was not what stopped his confession. It was her words.

"I love you!" she blurted out.

_I__st "Ich liebe dich!" – is "I love you!"_

Natsu gasped before telling himself that he should clean his ears more often. That had been his imagination, right? That had been in his head, she had not just told him she loved him. That was unreal. Not. Freaking. Real.

His mind was as blank as freshly pressed paper. Her eyes seemed to drown him. He needed to get back to reality or she would think him stupid –

Her hands shot out to grab his shoulders, and she gave a fierce shake. She looked constrained, like she was in pain.

"I love you, idiot! Say something!"

There it was again. Again. She had said what he had thought she had said.

It was real.

He exhaled on a hard breath before taking his hands up to take her face between them.

"I love you too, Lucy."

And amid the applause and cheering of seemingly the whole guild outside the door, he bent down and kissed her, and it felt like heaven.

For both of them.


End file.
